Él destino a cambiado
by EternalMoonDark
Summary: La dañaron, el la daño y tiene que huir de Japón por su seguridad fisica, años mas tarde vuelve con una nueva amiga que la ayudo a salir adelante.
1. Prólogo

_Falsas promesas me hizo._

_Falso era su amor._

_Solo estaba conmigo por interés._

_Solo por ese futuro... Él cual se nos enseñó._

_Yo si lo amaba y lo quería._

_Pero el a mi no._

_Yo quería estar a su lado por amor._

_Y el por interés._

_A mi no me daba vergüenza estar con el en la calle._

_Él si, pero yo no me quería dar cuenta._

_Como dice la frase..._

_Él amor ciega a las personas._

_Eso me paso a mi, aprendí a las malas..._

_Que solo era un objeto para el..._

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 1 Corazón destrozado

_Serena una bella joven, se encontraba mirando con tristeza la luna desde la ventana de aquella habitación, la bella luna llena reflejaba los sentimientos de la rubia, estaba opaca sin ningún brillo al igual que los ojos de la pequeña princesa._

—Es lo impresionante que puede pasar en tan solo días y horas...

_Las lágrimas empezaron a salir cubriendo sus mejillas rojas por los recientes golpes dados en ellas también podían verse tan hinchadas, Serena no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta fue abierta por su prima quien le vio con tristeza al verla en ese estado tan deplorable._

—Sere... -_dijo con suavidad no queriendo asustarla_\- es hora de ir a casa.

—No quiero ir a casa -_mordió su labio con fuerza impidiéndole que su voz quebrada saliera-_ no quiero volver.

—Pero debes, mis tíos no tienen la culpa -_soltó él aire que mantenía reteniendo-_ están preocupados por ti, ellos han estado marcando todo él día.

—Lo se muy bien, pero si vuelvo les causaré muchos problemas... -_contestó sin voltear_\- más de los de siempre, Violeta.

_Violeta suspiro con tristeza al creer que su burjeante y alegre a una triste y destrozada... Hace unos días su prima había llegado a su casa inundada en lágrimas con varios golpes en su cuerpo visibles y no visibles, no supo como llego a Nerima al haber salido sin dinero por lo que ella le dijo, eso le preocupó mucho en ese estado._

—No he querido preguntarte desde que llegaste, pero ¿me dirás que pasa? -_cuestionó con ternura acercándose_\- por favor Sere, puedes confiar en mi.

—Sabes Violeta... Solo fui un juguete para él, fui utilizada solo para que ese futuro se hiciera realidad -_comento y apretó su puño con fuerza-_ y el pudiera hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y con todos.

_Violeta apretó los puños fuertemente enterrando sus uñas en su palma luego la abrazo a ella con fuerza para calmar él llanto de la pobre chica con él corazón destrozado, Serena temblaba al recordar como ella le reclamo a Darien, pero como las otras veces el la golpeo hasta él cansancio, lo único que ella pudo hacer fue huir de Juban y llegar a Nerima con su prima quien vivía con su madre. Se dio media vuelta brazo la cintura con fuerza llorando todo en ella dolía su corazón que se encontraba destrozado y su cuerpo por los golpes recibidos recientemente, Violeta juro que haría pagar al imbécil que le hizo eso a su prima ella no sabia quien era solamente Serena le contaba mucho sobre él, pero jamás le había mandado alguna foto._

—Todo pasara hermosa... -_trato de animarla y levantó su rostro_\- tu podrás salir adelante, lo harás.

—No lo se, el era mi único amor y yo lo amo...

—¡No puedes vivir por un hombre! -_grito con fuerza y la tomó de los hombros enojada_\- tu eres fuerte para salir adelante sin un imbécil como el, mira como estas a eso no se le llama hombre, se le llama animal por golpear a una mujer ¡¿entiendes, Serena?!

_Serena asintió inconscientemente, Violeta más calmada miró a los lados buscando algo se detuvo en los cama de la habitación con una sonrisa traviesa se alejó de ella, tomó la almohada se la aventó e impacto en él rostro de la rubia quien quedó en shock para luego apretar los dientes molesta por unos momentos se olvido de los problemas que pasan por su mente de un momento a otro empezaron una lucha de almohadas, la Luna al notar que su protegida estaba alegre por un momento se ilumino mas._

—¡Para Violeta! _-exclamó en risas Serena-_ ¡para!

_Dándole un hermoso brillo a la ciudad del estado de Nerima, al cabello de Serena cual una mecha plateada se formo en su cabello, sin que ambas se dieran cuenta de ello._

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 2 Dolor

Pov. Serena.

_Es algo impresionante lo que una persona puede hacer para destruir a otra de una sola manera o de diferentes maneras como ejemplo los golpes, palabras y humillaciones es bastante doloroso, pero yo pensaba que nunca me pasaría... Pero estaba muy equivocada y me paso fui humillada por el, me decía que nunca seré una persona inteligente ni una futura reina digna de su propiedad... Si de su propiedad... Como si fuera un objeto existente en su objeto, es como le llama a la tierra... Decía que yo era lo bastante torpe y fea me bajo mi autoestima que tenía muy alta, unos pasos y una mirada sobre mi hizo que volteara a la causante._

—Sere -_apreté la mandíbula ella a sido mi ayuda desde que llegue y yo he sido terca_\- ¿quieres que vayamos a patinar?

—No lo se -_agache la mirada no quería salir y menos con estos moretones-_ es que...

—Vamos prima -_me suplicó con la mirada-_ por favor.

—Tu ganas Violeta, vamos a ir.

_Sonreí tímidamente mientras me paraba ella con una sonrisa alegre se retiró de mi habitación, yo me fui a cambiar ya que estaba en pijama hace días que no me arreglaba para salir, deje caer suavemente la pijama de mi cuerpo que cayó a mis pies después del tiempo de que llegue vi mi cuerpo, lleno de moretones y hematomas mientras bajaba la mirada, llegue hasta mi vientre y lo mire... Mordí mi labio._

—Como pudiste...

_Mi sueño de ser madre se iba a cumplir, pero lamentablemente no se pudo ¿porqué? El hizo que tuviera un aborto espontáneo por los constantes golpes que me dio y perdí a mi hija, a esa pequeña pelirosa que era lo único bueno en esa relación, lo peor es que lo hizo ver como un"accidente", limpie las lágrimas que salieron con fuerza me cambie por algo que cubriera mis piernas y mis hombros una vez lista salí de la habitación topandome con Violeta._

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro Violeta -_tomamos nuestros bolsos-_ vamos estoy lista.

—Es un bonito día -_me dijo sonriendo_\- ¿no crees Serena?

—Si, es un lindo día.

_Me jalo de los brazos ocasionando que hiciera una mueca de dolor que no vio a sido bastante compresiva conmigo desde que llegue y no me a preguntado muchas cosas hasta mi tía... Se los agradezco, es algo doloroso de recordar como le dije ayer solo fui un juguete para él._

(...)

_La pasamos bastante bien hasta hizo que mis problemas se me fueran por unos momentos hacia tiempo que no pasaba un momento agradable, ahora estamos en un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida en un cómodo silencio._

—Serena ¿me podrías contar? -_Hablo suavemente y le mire-_ solo me dijiste de un futuro y algo por él estilo.

—Violeta, es muy difícil de contar...

—Tal vez te presione, pero si me cuentas te puedo ayudar.

—Bueno es que yo pensé que me amaba yo creía que su comportamiento frío y distante era porque no mostraba sus sentimientos hacia mi -_cerré fuertemente los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas querer salir_\- pero estaba equivocada... Violeta él jamás me amo, solo me estaba utilizando para poder llegar al trono y dejarme de lado.

—¿Trono?

—Si esto será una gran confesión... Violeta yo soy una reencarnación de una princesa y él de un príncipe -_pase saliva al sentir seca mi garganta y abrí mis ojos_\- yo soy esa guerrera, la conocida Sailor Moon.

—¿Sailor Moon? -_me miro sorprendida y asentí-_ prosigue...

—Nosotros en un cierto tiempo vimos un futuro donde nosotros somos reyes del mundo... Donde creía que nuestro amor era eterno, pero no fue así.

—El te utilizó desde un principio para llegar a eso.

—Es lo que estoy diciendo -_reí de mi desgracia y proseguí a hablar nuevamente_\- él nunca me llegó a golpear solo a gritar y ofender, pero llegó punto que meses antes llegó borracho y me golpeó contadas veces, pero también...

—¿No es lo que creó verdad? -_dijo con esfuerzo y yo asentí-_ ¡no puede ser!

—El me violó... -_llore con fuerza recordando ese momento-_ siempre era para saciar sus frustraciones y deseos, me violaba, me golpeaba y me humillaba cruelmente.

—¡¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta ello?!

—El obligaba a aparentar que todo iba bien -_toque mi pecho sintiendo dolor en él- _nadie se daba cuenta si me veían algún golpe creían que yo me lo hacia por hacer algo torpe.

—¡Me hubieras marcado!

—¡El me vigilaba! No podía... Más que quisiera no podía, pero yo era muy ilusa había veces que me hablaba bonito y pensé que había cambiado.

—Un golpeador, es un golpeador y el jamás cambia.

—Pero me canse cuando hizo lo peor.

—¿Qué fue lo más peor?

—Fue algo que jamás olvidaré... -_baje mi mano a mi vientre-_ Lo que hizo es matar a mi bebe.

_Cubrí mi boca sollozando mas mientras escuchaba su grito ahogado, esperaba sus gritos junto a los regaños al dejarme y ser una estúpida, pero no... Solo recibí un abrazo haciendo que llore más pensé que me juzgaría._

—No te juzgare -_me murmuró suavemente_\- tienes tus motivos... Mi prima hermosa.

—Muchas gracias Violeta.

—De nada -_se separó de mi y me limpio las lágrimas-_ olvidemos esto por unos momentos ¿nos seguimos divertirnos?

—Claro -_le sonreí sintiendo un poco de alivio_\- vamos.

—Haré que todos tus problemas se esfumenel día de hoy.

—Gracias por escucharme -_volví a agradecer._

—No tienes que agradecer, pequeña coneja.

—Esta bien, ciruela.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me digas ciruela -_hizo un puchero gracioso_\- eres muy mala conmigo.

—Mejor vamos, ciruela.

_Seguimos con la diversión se siente pésimo perder a un hijo, pero se que a ella no le hubiera gustado verme caer porque ella le hubiera gustado que saliera adelante por mi misma, aunque sea por eso trataré de luchar por ser feliz, aunque me cueste y tenga que afrontar muchas cosas para serlo._

Pov. Violeta.

_Aunque ella se vea contenta y divirtiéndose conmigo, sus ojos dicen la verdad detrás de eso, ojos dicen otra cosa, la perdida de un hijo es horrible, por eso haré que lo supere y mire para adelante si me llego a topar con ese maldito que el no merece ser llamado o ser humano, es un animal como pudo tratar a una mujer así más matando a su propio hijo mal nacido juro que lo mataré y se que llegara él día en que lo haga realidad... No sabes en que te metiste Chiba... ¡Con los Tsukino nadie se mete!_

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 3 Nueva vida

_Serena caminaba tranquilamente por él gran bosque de aquel lugar tan pacífico mientras miraba los grandes árboles, hace unos días una amiga de Violeta les había invitado a ir un tiempo a su casa de campo y eso aprovechó Violeta para distraer a Serena._

—Sere, es hora de irte -_le hablo apareciendo detrás de ella_\- debemos pasar por tus cosas.

—Claro Violeta -_le respondió sonriendo_\- ahora voy.

Pov. Serena.

_Era él día en que me iba a España... Necesitó salir del ambiente de Japón me siento insegura estando aquí, siento su mirada sobre mi aunque no este aquí, aún me sigo pensando que si debo volver a casa o aún no, tengo miedo de que si llego a volver esa mirada que siempre me atormenta la vuelva a ver cara a cara y él quiera golpearme o peor aun llegue matarme, tengo tanto miedo. Desde el primer momento que me puso una mano encima le tengo un terrible pavor, camine de regreso a la casa de la amiga de Violeta donde me ayudaron a terminar de empacar nos fuimos al aeropuerto, una vez que tome mi avión partió hacia España donde viviré y comenzaré mi nueva vida._

—"Empezare de nuevo".

**Horas después. **

_Llegue a España, Madrid la verdad que es muy desconocido para mi... Yo nunca había salido de Japón y esta es la primera vez que lo hago se siente tan increíble, más este clima templado es bueno con la ropa que tengo ahora, me alegró que los moretones que tenía se van desvaneciendo poco a poco ahora puedo utilizar ropa destapada, suspire empecé caminar buscando la dirección de mi departamento que alquiler antes._

_No tarde mas de una hora cuando llegue todo estaba listo sin problemas acomode todo, lo único que me faltaba era una fotografía que contenía en mi bolso esta es la de mi pequeña pelirosa donde sonreímos a la cámara, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y mordí fuertemente mis labios logrando que sangraran ¿no había dejado ir ya a ese angelito? al parecer no, ella es parte fundamental de mi corazón y siempre estará en él. _

—¡Desde ahora seré otra! _-grite apretando los puños-_ ¡no dejare que nadie me pisotee nuevamente!

[**Salto en él tiempo**]

Pov. Normal

_En el jardín de una hermosa casa una joven rubia se encontraba sentada en él pasto leyendo un libro tranquilamente, pero su vista fue tapada por dos suaves manos, ante eso Serena rió por lo bajo al saber quien es._

—Mika basta -_pidió riendo tomando las manos entre la suyas-_ deberías buscar otra táctica menos aburrida.

—¡Oh, Serena! -_exclamo haciendo un puchero- _porque siempre debes de ser muy fría con tus palabras...

—Mika sabes que te reconozco por tus manos suaves.

—¡Tu también las tienes suaves! -_Contra atacó gruñendo y señalándole-_ pero eso no es lo importante.

—¿Pasa algo? -_preguntó dejando su libro él repentino cambio de actitud de preocupó-_ Mika, habla por favor.

—Sabes que si, bueno recibí una llamada... -_contestó seria y preocupada-_ debemos volver a Japón.

—¿Qué dices? Yo no quiero volver... -_respondió negativa y volteo la mirada-_ dije que jamás volvería a ese país...

—Debemos hacerlo... ¡No debes esconderte mas! -_le grito enojada y Serena se pellizco tratando de no hablar-_ ¡¿dejaras que ese maldito se salga con la suya?!

—No, claro que no...

—Entonces volveremos mañana mismo a Japón, prepara tus cosas además si fuera por mi no iría, pero me trasladaron allá Serena -_pidió con una mueca de molestia_\- por favor, nada te ocurrirá yo te cuidare.

—Claro jefa, ahora voy.

_Mika asintió con arrogancia para luego adentrarse a la casa dejando a Serena sola quien en un instante estaba viendo un punto fijo del suelo, sentía una opresión en su pecho con solo pensar en la idea de volver... Hace dos años se entero por Violeta que Darien les había inventado a las chicas que ella las había abandonado por irse con su amante, además de decirles que ya no las soportaba ¿imbécil no? y ellas muy ingenuas le creyeron a Darien por una carta que les enseñó con su casi tipo de letra._

—Eres un maldito insensible, Darien...

_En ese tiempo conoció a Mika Daigo una joven que iba en su misma escuela para diseñadora de modas, al principio desconfío de ella, pero al poco tiempo después se volvieron las mejores amigas que ahora vivían juntas en la casa de la castaña a proposición de Mika, se llevaban tan bien que Serena le contó lo que paso ocasionando que esta se volviera muy sobre protectora con la rubia, se contaban muchas cosas su amistad era muy fuerte y unida._

—Mika, eres increíble...

_Serena sonrió negando divertida al saber que ella puede llegar a ser muy bipolar, decidió mejor meterse si no quería escuchar los gritos de la chica, empacaron y viendo terminaron fueron a cenar._

—Lo siento mucho por decirte esto así -_contesto apenada jugando con su vaso_\- en verdad.

—No pasa nada -_respondió con ternura y tomó un sorbo-_ algún día tenía que volver...

—Si, pero no así y menos obligada...

—No te preocupes ¿bien? -_le dijo tratando de que entrara en razón_\- además tengo ganas de volver a ver a mi familia, llevó tres años y medio que no los veo.

—Bien, sólo por eso no digo nada más.

—Bien -_observó a la castaña-_ ¿por lo menos tenemos donde vivir?

—Si -_dijo sonriendo_\- mi amigo nos a acomodado un departamento.

—Presiento que me llevaré una sorpresa.

—Puede que si te lleves una sorpresa, Serena.

—Era una caja de sorpresas -_comentó y Mika le vio de reojo-_ siempre sorprendes con algo nuevo cada día.

—Si -_dijo y le miro de forma pervertida_\- y son muchas cosas...

—Oye _-levantó las manos asustada_\- das miedo poniendo esa cara, Mika.

—Así me quieres y yo a ti, pero bueno volviendo al tema... -_ambas se carcajearon-_ ¿les contarás todo?

—No lo se, tengo mucho miedo.

—Sabes que tu prima y yo, te ayudamos en lo que sea.

_Mika sonrió dándole un gran abrazo a Serena cual recibió gustosa, dejaron él tema de lado para seguir cenando tranquilamente y platicando por lo menos sabia que tenía a dos personas a su lado que le apoyarían en cada segundo en que volvieran a Japón._

**Al día siguiente.**

_Ya estaban en Japón se habían levantado muy temprano ya que su vuelo salia a primera hora del día, justo buscaban a la persona que las recogería quien se les acerco a darle un gran abrazo a Serena logrando sacarle él aire por unos momentos_.

—Yo también te extrañe Violeta -_aceptando él abrazo y con esfuerzo trató de alejarla un poco-_ pero me matas.

—¡Oh lo siento! -_la soltó y se dirigió a Mika-_ ¿quien es ella? ¿es una amiga?

—Se llama Mika Daigo -_tomó del brazo a la castaña- _si es una amiga, estudio conmigo la misma escuela.

—Es un gusto Daigo -_hizo una leve inclinación y luego le extendió la mano-_ soy Violeta Tsukino, prima de esta rubia loca.

—Mucho gusto -_aceptando la mano_\- pero llámame Mika, no me gusta las formalidades.

—De acuerdo Mika... Bien Serena ¿vamos con mis tíos primero? -_Serena asintió emocionada_\- les daremos una sorpresa cuando te vean

—Espera -_le detuvo antes de que diera un paso_\- ¿no les dijiste que volvería?

—No, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

_Se encogió de hombros solamente Serena se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano se supone que su familia debería de saber de su regreso, pero por lo menos no se le olvido venir por ella como algunas veces cuando eran pequeñas._

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 4 Detrás de la sonrisa

_Las tres llegaron al departamento que él amigo de Mika les había dado para su regreso este departamento no se encontraba ni lejos ni cercas del distrito más bien en un punto medio._

—Impresionante -_exclamó Violeta_\- ¡muy lindo departamento!

—Mi mejor amigo nos dio esto, por nuestra llegada -_dijo con simpleza dejando sus cosas en la entrada_\- él sabe mucho de esto, pero es un secreto.

—De acuerdo -_dijo Serena y guiño él ojo-_ mi boca será una tumba y lo sabes querida.

—Al parecer tu mejor amigo te quiere mucho -_comento bastante sorprendida-_ no cualquiera te daría uno.

—El ha sido un gran apoyo para mi desde hace mucho tiempo...

_Las tres decidieron ver él departamento, les pareció bonito ya que él comedor y la cocina estaban juntos, pero era separado por una pequeña isla de color blanca, teniendo una sillas sin respaldo del mismo color de la isla el departamento estaba pintado de rosa pálido_.

—Supo escoger muy bien él color -_sonrió orgullosa observando todo-_ me encanta este color.

—También a mi.

—Bien -_dijo Violeta y ambas le miraron_\- Serena, me tengo que ir.

—Esta bien, sólo avisa a mis padres que llegue -_le recordó Serena y Violeta asintió_\- adiós y vete con cuidado.

—¡Adiós!

—Ya que estamos viendo el departamento -_Mika le miro curiosa-_ veamos nuestros cuartos como están.

—¡Claro!

—Sólo espero que tenga puerta mi habitación sino capaz de que me levantarás.

—Ya olvídalo Serena -_bufo harta de lo mismo- _solo fue una vez.

—¡¿Qué lo olvide?! -_grito ofendida y por ese grito Mika salto desprevenida_\- ¡me levantaste a cubetadas de agua fría, solo por un visita no tan importante!

—Ya te pedí perdón un millón de veces -_se encogió de hombros-_ olvídalo quieres.

—Como tu no fuiste la que duro una semana enferma.

—Te pido perdón por séptima vez.

—Olvidalo, mejor vamos a las habitaciones.

_Fueron a las habitaciones cuales también les gusto mucho y después de dar un recorrido a la casa, fueron a comer._

—Tu amigo tiene un gran sentido de decoración.

—Lo sé -_sonrió orgullosa y eso lo pudo notar Serena- _pero lo mantiene en secreto por que creen que lo consideraran gay.

—Él debería mostrar su talento.

—Se lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Bueno no importa -_siguió comiendo y a ratos miraba a Mika-_ ahora mañana debemos ir a la universidad ¿verdad?

—Si -_sacó unas hojas de su mochila_\- para dar nuestro registro de intercambio.

—¿En serio? -_Mika asintió y Serena grito haciendo un puchero_\- ¡que flojera, no quiero!

—Aunque ni quieras Serena, debemos hacerlo.

—Bien -_suspiro rendida_\- pero antes debemos ir con mi familia.

—Lo siento, pero tienes que ir tu y Violeta solas.

—¿No me acompañarás?

—Hoy no, tengo algo que hacer antes.

—De acuerdo -_hizo a un lado él plato vacío_\- gracias por la comida.

—De nada.

_Las dos se cambiaron para luego irse por distintos caminos, Serena tomó un taxi para ir a la casa Tsukino mientras que Mika tomo su motocicleta para ir directamente con un investigador, que le a ayudado durante un tiempo._

Pov. Serena.

_Llegue a la casa, estaba nerviosa le había mandado mensaje a Violeta para decirle que ya llegue a mi... ¡La bruta se quedo en las tiendas para comprar! Y mis padres siguen sin saber que ya llegue a Japón vaya prima me toco... Suspire y me arme de valor toque la puerta espera unos segundos hasta que salio un joven_.

—Hola ¿a quien buscas? -_le preguntó bastante serio y reí por eso-_ ¿acaso dije algo gracioso?

—Ay mocoso... -_le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos aun riendo-_ ¿ya no te acuerdas de tu hermana mayor?

_Él abrió sus ojos mientras las lágrimas empezaban a mojar sus mejillas sonrojadas, tardo en reaccionar cuando lo hizo me abrazo así que yo acepte gustosa y luego nos separamos para darme entrada a la que era antes mi casa._

—¡Papá y mamá! -_grito emocionado_\- ¡bajen rápido!

—¿Qué es ese escándalo Sammy? -_Mamá le regaño bajando y me miro con curiosidad-_ ¿quién es ella?

—¡Mamá es Serena! -_exclamó contento mamá me vio y asentí-_ es ella mamá ¡Serena volvió!.

—¿Eres tu hija?

_Volví a asentir pensé que me reconocería, pero veo que no me reconoció... Bueno mi estilo no es él mismo todo de mi cambio cuando digo todo, es todo ahora tengo mi cabello corto peinado en una coleta con algunos mechones blancos que sobresalían de mi peinado, mi rostro ya no es tan infantil es más maduro es muy fino en distintas maneras y en mi muñeca tengo un tatuaje que dice "Hope" que significa esperanza._

—¡Mi niña! -_exclamó contenta y me abrazo_\- has vuelto con nosotros.

—Si mami -_sonreí acariciando su espalda_\- he vuelto a casa.

—Me alegró mucho -_dijo entre lágrimas y se separó de mi acariciando mi rostro_\- te extrañe mucho.

—Yo a ti... -_le miré triste sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, pero aún así les hice pasar muchas preocupaciones cuando me escape_\- perdón por irme, pero necesitaba un respiro de todo lo que me paso en ese tiempo y estaba destrozada, que no tenía cabeza para venir.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Fue algo terrible -_conteste y trate de sonreír, pero salió más una mueca de dolor que una sonrisa-_ que no me gustaría revivir... Fue algo difícil de soportar mamá.

—Esta bien mi niña.

—Bueno mami solo dame tiempo y te contare, pero... -_busque en todos los lados a Luna-_ ¿Luna donde esta?

—Hija...

_Agacho la mirada y eso ni me da un buen presentimiento... Con un nudo formado en mi garganta seguí hablando._

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¡¿donde esta Luna?!

—Ella al no saber de ti... Estuvo mal durante un tiempo así que la llevamos al veterinario el nos dijo que entro en depresión y murió una semana después.

_¡No puede ser posible! Luna no debería estar muerta ¡no! Empecé a llorar de nuevo con fuerza mientras mi mamá me abrazaba contra su pecho... Otra persona importante se a ido de mi vida_.

Pov. Normal.

_Las dos llegaron a su departamento al mismo tiempo subieron en completo silencio Serena se encontraba destrozada y Mika se encontraba desilusionada, Serena al saber que por su culpa su mejor amiga, consejera murió de depresión al saber de que ella no aparecía y Mika al no tener respuestas de nada, las dos se encerraron en sus respectivos cuartos a darse un pequeño baño. Salieron de sus habitaciones ya bañadas y en sus pijamas, se encontraban tomando un bocadillo._

—Me dijeron que todavía no hay pistas que no han dado por ella -_comentó bastante triste jugando con su tenedor-_ no han encontrado características de ella...

—No te preocupes Mika -_la castaña le miró- _sabes que pronto ella volverá a ti...

—Lo se... -_sonrió débilmente_\- ¿como te fue a ti?

—Bueno, me enteré... -_agachó la mirada mientras temblaba y Mika se preocupó-_ ella murió...

—¿La gatita? -_pregunto tapándose la boca y Serena asintió_\- lo siento mucho...

_Mika abrazo a Serena ese un abrazo muy cálido al parecer de la rubia y que ninguna quería romper en ese momento._

—Sere, bueno olvidemos esto... -_comento limpiandole las lágrimas-_ ¿te gustaría ayudarme?

—¿Ayudarte en qué?

—Bueno -_señaló las cajas_\- seria bueno acomodar mis cosas de ballet.

—¡Claro que si!

—A cambio, yo te ayudo con tus cosas de pintura ¿vale?

—Si.

_Se sonrieron, Serena sabía que a Luna no le hubiera gustado verla así, por lo que a pesar de todo debía de sonreír y ambas se dieron un último abrazo caminaron hacia una gran habitación donde sería él estudio de baile, pintura y costura nuevo._

Continuará...


End file.
